


Contribution fic

by chxronica



Series: Carrie Fisher Contribution [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a sad nerd, Established Relationship, F/F, I don't know how to cope so I wrote a fic to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: I'm sad that Carrie Fisher died so I wrote a fic were Alex is sad about it and Maggie comforts her





	

Alex Danvers never called in sick to work. She made it her point to always be at work even when she was sick or injured but today, today was an exception. J’onn told her to take as long as she needed when she called knowing that it had to be serious. 

 

Alex grabbed her blankets and curled into a ball on her couch and turned on Star Wars A New Hope on. She watches in silence a sad smile on her lips whenever Princess Leia was on the screen.

 

Alex wasn’t sure how long it had been since the credit had rolled but she finally stood up to put the next movie in wiping her tears away in the process. 

 

Sometime around the middle of The Empire Strikes back Alex fell asleep not expecting to be woken up by someone entering her apartment.

 

\----

 

Maggie thought she should bring her girlfriend some lunch since she was by the DEO building and Alex often forgot to eat when she was working.

 

Maggie walked into the DEO only to find out that Alex had called out sick from Supergirl. “I was about to fly over to check on her right now,” Supergirl says

 

“You don’t have to do that I’ll go check on her,” Maggie tells Supergirl feeling the usually pang of jealousy that comes with Supergirl and Alex’s relationship.

 

Maggie definitely didn’t expect to walk in on her girlfriend pass out on the couch with Star Wars on in the background.

 

She walks towards her sleeping girlfriend only to see her shoot up and pull a gun on her. “Hey Alex it’s just me. I came to check on you,” Maggie says and watches Alex put her gun back on the coffee table noting the her puffy eyes and tear stains down her cheeks.

 

“Why were you crying?” Maggie says rushing over to her girlfriend to pull her into a tight hug. Alex doesn't try to hold back her tears and sobs into Maggie’s shoulder.

 

“Carrie… Fisher… died,” Alex chokes out through her gasp for air

 

“Hey it’s going to be okay just breathe,” Maggie says running a hand through Alex’s hair

 

After about twenty minutes of sitting in silence Maggie stands up and gets Alex some water. She walks back over to Alex and hands it to her before sitting back down. Alex pretty much drinks it all in one go. “You’re going to start the movie over and order food and I’m going to call out of work for the day, can you do that?” Maggie says and Alex just nods her head and picks up the phone.

They start the movie and only pause it so Maggie can answer the door to get the food. She walks back over to the couch and they resume the movie. Once they finish eating Alex lays her head on Maggie’s lap and Maggie runs her hands through her hair.

 

The movie finishes and Maggie gently moves a sleeping Alex off of her lap and goes to change the disk on Alex’s laptop.

 

When she sits back down Alex readjusts herself so her head is back on Maggie’s lap. “I love you” Alex says sleep lacing her voice.

 

Maggie is stunned for a moment because they’ve haven't said it yet but Maggie knows that she love Alex to. 

  
“I love you too, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat my tumblr is ruckiakuchiki


End file.
